Brutally Attacked Our Destiny
by miyukiiii-chan
Summary: Ella se había esforzado todo un año para ingresar al Saint Aitor Glass-únicamente para estar con la persona que amaba- pero su amor se vería Brutalmente atacado por..."Uchiha Sasuke"- Denle una oportunidad a este fic- Review.


**Advertencias**: Estaa historia no es apta para personas "-**Homofodicas**"-

**Los personajes(sus nombres) no me pertenecen, solo la historia xD**

**Nota**: Espero disfruten la lectura; eventualmente les pido que dejen un comentario con criticas contuctivas como de quejas -w- todo es aceptado si se habla de expresarce.

**Nota 2**: Si es que tiene buen recibimiento, la seguire publicando, declaro que son 8 capitulos hasta ahora.

**Nota 3**: explico

-dialogos-

_pensamientos_

**Parejas: **idola sin verguenza del sasuke x sakura...pero esta historia tiene de "todo" x,D

* * *

**Brutally Attacked Our Destiny**

**:::- Saint Aitor Glass-:::**

**-º-**

* * *

Sus manos danzaban delicadamente en un juego infinito sobre aquellas suaves espaldas. Los labios rosados pararon con un gelido desespero abandonando un par de labios –que con decepción dejaban de ser suyos- para tímidamente rozar el níveo cuello de la persona que mas amaba en este mundo.

-Sakura… me haces cosquillas- río con nerviosismo encogiéndose de hombros, a pesar de todas las otra veces, aun así-no se acostumbraba a las mariposas que provocaban los roses por parte de ella

-será mejor que me valla, no quiero verme en la obligación de ser interrogada- hablo separándose de su persona especial a regañadientes, acaricio el pálido rostro para después levantar los mechones de pelo oscuros de su frente depositando un beso allí- nos vemos-

Suspiro…siempre era así los domingos, Sakura llegaba animadamente a su casa saludando a su familia antes de adentrarse en su habitación- se relataban todo lo que se había dejado a medias el domingo pasado- realmente sin mayor entusiasmo en las palabras era mas para crear el ambiente perfecto- hasta que acababan besándose apasionadamente manteniendo la ternura en cada caricia, luego de horas así, Sakura terminaba en su cuello agitada por la falta de aire haciendo que se erizara cada pelo de su cuerpo, entonces venía el momento mas duro-La Despedida-

Lunes en la mañana, exactamente 6:00 am, sin que el majestuoso sol se dignara a destellar y que la temperatura subiese a grados templados, estaba con los radiantes esmeraldas pegados al espejo buscando algún detalle en el uniforme bien planchado y arreglado exclusivamente para el primer día de clases en el Colegio Saint Aitor Glass del cual en un futuro entraría a la Universidad de mismo nombre, prestigioso en todo Japón, no por ser monumento nacional de país, tampoco por recibir ayuda de Familias de Elite- ya que el colegio no admitía a hijos de ricos para mantener las apariencias ni sus donaciones- por algo tenía el prestigio a nivel mundial posicionado en unos de los 5 puestos de la estricta lista de "Sedes Educacionales Influyentes asía el Progreso Mundial" de donde salían solo grandes humanos que serían recordados por el fin de los tiempos, en los cuales estaba la Universidad de Harvard (USA), Universidad Oxford (Londres) y Saint Aitor Glass de Japón entre otras.

Había trabajado muy arduamente para poder ingresar aquel Colegio, estudiando los 365 días del año pasado sin parar con tutores especializados que le ayudarían a pasar la imperiosa prueba de admisión. Cada noche soñaba con este día, durante mucho tiempo dudo en esta opción, pero cuando su persona especial se lo pidió tan animadamente no hubo motivos para negarle semejante petición a sabiendas que no sería algo fácil de hacer- Solo la motivación de que estaría todo el año con la persona que amaba le daba las fuerzas para seguir- El día de la prueba se presentaron 400 aspirantes para las 100 bacantes para el año, recordaba perfectamente como una docente de presencia imponente y elegante al igual que el edificio aparecí desde una de las aulas; llamaba a grupos de cuarenta personas a rendir la "Prueba de admisión", su turno llego en el ultimo grupo llamado, no vacilo en ningún momento respondiendo con exactitud cada pregunta del examen.

Estaba muy agradecida de su madre, que no se negó a apoyarla en la decisión dando todo de su parte, trabajando mas para poder pagarle los tutores que le ayudarían, ya que si bien no eran pobres tampoco tenían dinero de sobra como para malgastarlo- su madre había sembrado las semillas con la afirmación que estas se convertirían en una excelente cosecha- como escritos de la Biblia todo se convierto en profecía.

Salió de su cuarto con la mochila en mano-dispuesta a todo-, llego hasta el comedor donde encontró a su madre vestida formalmente con una radiante sonrisa, se sentó a la mesa posando su atención a un sobre sellado con esperma roja.

-es tu carta de ingreso, no la he querido abrir- dijo la madre dejando el desayuno en la mesa- ¿por que no lo abres?- le alentó

-huh-

-¿Qué dice?- pregunto sentada en la mesa frente su hija

La abrió sin delicadeza del detallado sobre sacando un hoja de color crema- "estimada Señorita Haruno, ha sido aprobada en el colegio Saint Airton Glass por su grandioso desempeño en la prueba de ingreso, junto con darle la bienvenida dentro de esta carta están el reglamentó del colegio, su insignia respectiva y la solicitud de traslado. Atentamente La organización estatal Japonesa"- termino de leer dejando nuevamente la hoja dentro del sobre

-wow hija eres toda una genio, estoy tan orgullosa de ti- hablo la madre feliz

-gracias, tu tienes que ver mucho en esto- le aclaro sonriente comenzado a tomar su desayuno, pero unos sollozos no le permitieron continuar- ¿mamá?-

-no…no…es nada- chillaba sin dejar de mirar a su pequeña tratando que el maquillaje no se corriera

Cerro los ojos suavemente manteniendo el control de sus lagrimas en vano- te quiero mucho madre, no lo olvides nunca-

Fueron dos horas de viajes totalmente satisfactorias, donde se permitió echar play a su memoria junto a su madre explorando detenidamente sus 15 años de vida. Dejando a un lado los emotivos recueros se centro en la hermosa arquitectura frente sus ojos- valla es mucho mas impactante de lo que imaginaba- alcanzaba a ver solo un de las torres del colegio hubicado en lo mas alto de la...colina.

-bien…-

-mamá por favor...no quiero llegar con los ojos hinchados- pidió Sakura suavemente abrazando a su progenitora- te quiero mucho-

-cuídate y disfruta de este gran momento ¿vale?- decía al borde de las lagrimas la madre acariciando las mejillas de su niña

-te lo prometo-

-¿Sakura Haruno? – llamo un voz sería denotando el asentó femenino

Se volteo un poco avergonzada abandonando el abrazo fraternal- s-si-

-Bienvenida a Saint Aitor Glass, por favor acompáñame- pidió educadamente cruzando el gran portón que daba aun majestuoso bosque.

-mamá es hora-inhalo una bocada de aire antes de hablar- cuídate, te llamare cuando este instalada ya- dijo abrazándola por ultima vez corriendo detrás de aquella mujer con aspecto de monja

-Adiós mi pequeña…-

Agotada de tanto caminar através de aquel sendero interminable, diviso un hermosa estructura estilo medieval ante sus ojos, suspiro agradecida de estar llegando por que aseguraría que no podría caminar ni cinco minutos mas detrás de la mujer de hierro que no parecía ni quejarse de andar- _¿será humana?_- noto que la mujer ingresaba en aquella obra de arte indicándole que la siguiese con la paciencia al limite ante su demora, nerviosa camino detrás de ella - _por favor que los docentes aquí no sean como ella_-

-allí podrás hacer cualquier pregunta sobre las instalaciones del colegio y además de los horarios eventualmente de tu dormitorio - indico mostrándole un gran mesón ubicado en medio de dos pasillos donde una chica de mas o menos su edad atendía a los estudiantes- espero te adaptes y rindas como lo hiciste en el examen de ingreso-

-mhm- respondió haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-recuerda el toque de queda de las 7 ,no queremos alumnos irresponsables- le recordó antes de irse por uno de los pasillos

Sakura se encamino al mesón donde la chica le saludo amable al verle acercarse- quisiera saber mis horarios y dormitorio- pidió

–¿tu nombre?-

-Haruno Sakura-

-eres una de las cuatro chica que ingreso este año- dijo sorprendida- un gusto-

-mhm-

- aquí tienes tus horarios, puedes elegir una asignatura libre o bien dejar un descanso extra, recuerda el toque de queda- le informo sonriente pasándole unas hojas y llaves

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- le hablo curiosa acercándose a la chica que se sonrojaba por su cercanía

-c-claro-

-¿los chicos aquí duermen dentro del mismo edificio?-

-si, aunque no creas que en las misma habitaciones, la zona oeste es de las chicas y la zona este es de los chicos, el comedor es compartido como las clases- decía la muchacha cada vez mas sonrojada al ver asentir a la pelirosa- únicamente dormitorios y camarines son separados- finalizo

-ya veo, muchas gracias….?-

-Konan-

-Bien, nos vemos luego konan- se despido lista para ir en busca de su habitación.

No tardo en ubicarse bien en las indicaciones escritas en las hojas- echo un ultimo vistazo a los papeles- cuarto 167- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta delante de ella con una placa marcado el numero de la hoja- se llevara una gran sorpresa- giro el picaporte lentamente asomando la cabeza a la habitación, la emoción se esfumo al verla vacía- tendré que esperar- bufo cerrando la puerta detrás suyo molesta echando unas cuantas groserías.

-¡Este año juro que me declarare a Hinata-chan!- exclama con fervor un joven de unos 16 años sacando una mano de los bolsillos de su pantalón, iba vestido con el elegante uniforme masculino del Saint Aitor. Poseía un desordenado cabello rubio que se mezclaba casi con el pálido color de su piel que lograban resaltar brillantemente sus profundos ojos azules, su altura aproximada era de 1,78 casi tan alto como su amigo que le miraba con resignación

- ¿no me tienes confianza teme?-

-Hmp, te he escuchado 3 años el mismo disco… de repente uno debe ser sincero consigo mismo - contestó sin preocupación de ofenderle.

-¡ah! No tienes derecho- replico parando junto con su amigo- la ultima vez no cumpliste con eso de que ayudarías-recalco el rubio

-Lo dije por que no dejabas de molestar -

-Con amigos como tu ¡no necesito enemigos!- respondió enojado llamando la atención del alumnado que comenzaba hacer presencia

-Naruto deja de gritar- amenazo irritado el chico, frunciendo el ceño, provocando que sus finas facciones se contrajeran.

-¡Sasuke!-

-Nos vemos- se despidió Naruto con una reluciente sonrisa de victoria en su rostro

-Quien habla de los amigos- mascullo entre dientes el joven asiendo oídos sordos a los llamados de las chicas que cada inicio de clases le hostigaban con sus multitudinarias preguntas. Las primorosas voces de aquellas chicas inflamaban sus tímpanos, podía sencillamente voltearse y complacerlas- las haría felices y su cerebro dejaría la amenaza de explotar- pero siempre elegían los minutos antes de entrar a clases para molestarle.

Las chicas hacían el mejor esfuerzo cada año para poder entablar un conversación con uchiha Sasuke, un joven dotado de belleza natural destacando su sedoso cabello negro con destellos azulados que relucían en su pálida piel tan fina y pura como la nieve. Los ojos de el eran otra razón para que millares de jovencitas cayeran a sus pies…tan oscuros y profundos como su cabello. Lo que mas llamaba la atención era que su apellido sonaba muy imponente y prestigioso, pero el no pertenecía a una gran familia ni da por el estilo, si no que, era hijo de una familia de clase media; un padre abogado de una de las tantas bufes que habían en Tokio, la madre trabajaba en un empresa de telecomunicaciones como telefonista. No en comparación a su mejor amigo, Uzumaki Naruto, hijo único del dueño de una gran línea de restaurares a nivel internacional.

Sin embargo con toda emoción y esperanza, las chicas del colegio abandonaban bruscamente la actitud adolescente al oír el timbre que anunciaba el principio del nuevo año de estudio, ya que era un habito- la campana sonaba advirtiendo concentración total en cada materia- en los recesos se podían dar un gusto de tratar de entablar charlas con los jóvenes sin dejar de lado los deberes, era una regala general que de no ser cumplida, prontamente no alcanzarían el nivel que el colegio exigía, por algo los mas adelantándoos se mantenían dentro.

Sasuke agradeció internamente el sonido de la campana que ahuyentaba a las jóvenes encaprichadas de su área, dejándole entrar a al salón sin contratiempos- por eso admitía que una de esas chicas seria la pareja magistral ya que tenían claras sus metas y deberes, aunque a veces le colmaban la paciencia, sabia a la perfección que eran lo mejor dentro de lo mejor, no como las alocadas que vivían cerca de su hogar…jamás se involucraría con ese tipo de mujeres que solo buscaban sexo-.

Sin más dilación el Saint Aitor impartía sus clases con cien alumnos nuevos.

Cada salón estaba completo con su totalidad de 28 alumnos por aulas, así como también los profesor destacaban su presencia exactamente 3 minutos después de la entrada de los estudiantes dándoles el tiempo de organizarse. Las aulas contaban con los pupitres individuales sobre ellas una notebook ultimo modelo, un pendrive de 2 Gb y un gran pizarrón LED conectado a la laptop del profesor.

- Buenos días- saludo el profesor hakate kakashi de biología, espero a que los estudiantes volvieran a sus puestos luego del saludo pertimente para partir LA clase- este año tenemos 3 alumnos nuevos en este curso, Sai Toshibaru, Tenten Hasumori y Sakura Haruno- los tres nombrados se levantaron con toda la atención del salón enzima- los sábados tienen nivelación de materias, deben ponerse a la altura de los que ya llevan dos años- les informo indicándoles que se sentaran- aquí no se hacen presentaciones, para eso existen los recesos y la hora de colación, no quiero oír hablar a nadie al menos que le halla dado la palabra-

-SI- respondieron todos los estudiantes encendiendo sus notebook.

Sakura se impresiono del silencio en la aula, sabia que el colegio era exigente, ahora lo entendía todos allí estaban al nivel, incomoda aun por el ambiente busco a la persona responsable de su estadía allí- impaciente al notar la ausencia de esa persona siguió buscando con la mirada sin tomar atención a la clase- !_no puede ser! Pensé que quedaríamos en la misma clase!_-

-¿señorita haruno?- volvió a llamarle por tercera vez tomando la atención de la aludida que parecía no entender su falta-¿Por qué aun no inicia el examen?-

_!¿Que examen?_ pensó. Luego de asimilarlo bien miro la pantalla de su notebook donde había un mensaje de abrir archivo, dirigió avergonzada sus orbes al profesor- lo siento, no estaba tomando atención- confeso sin otra opción.

- ultima ves- soltó un poco enojado por que alguien no pusiera atención a su clase, en segundos medio salón le miro boquiabierto- es algo que le deje pasar solo por ser la primera en pasar el examen sin ningún error- concluyo saciando el hambre de los chicos que rápidamente volvieron la concentración al examen- les quedan quince minutos-

Nuevamente el timbre sonaba indicando el cierre de la primera hora de clases. Poco a poco los pasillos y patio iban acogiendo a los estudiantes que se juntaban para comentar las vacaciones, dimensionar lo ocurrido en las primeras horas o conocer a los nuevos alumnos, en fin.

-woau al parecer ya te superaron- se burlaba el rubio caminando hacia las canchas acompañado del azabache

-hmp-

-¿no pensaste que serias el único?...¿o si?-

-hmp-

-o mejor dicho, no pensaste que seria una mujer- seguía burlándose el uzumaki cada vez mas alentado por la cara de pocas pulgas de su acompañante

-te callas o te callo - hablo ya cansado de escuchar canturriar al rubio que podía llegar a ser peor que una de las femeninas

-amargado- mormuro, pero dejo aun lado las ganas de enfadarle al ver sentada en una de las bancas al amor platónico, se sonrojo al ver que ella miraba hacia su dirección- me mira- le llamo nervioso

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- pregunto con el puño listo para dárselo, entonces se fijo que no le estaba mirando a el sino que a Hinata, la chica que todas las noches era sacada en las conversaciones por Naruto, le parecía grandioso verlo así de embobado, una idea paso por su cabeza, anhelaba poder dormir algún día sin tener que oír hasta las tantas de las madrugas sobre hinata y esa era la mejor oportunidad que tendría, sonriente toco el hombro del rubio- ve, es ahora o nunca-

-¿t-tu crees?-

-Si, ve o si no, este año alguien mas lo hará por ti-

-No habia pensando en eso…- esbozo recuperando su animo- te cuento después- dijo

_que te sonría y te acepte por el bien de mis horas de sueño_ Sasuke dio media vuelta para no incomodar la declaración, iría a la biblioteca a buscar unos cds de estudios de quántica aplicada que necesitaría este año, luego pasaría a informaciones para ver a quien ayudaría el sábado para la nivelación de cursos.

Se acerco a la chica a cargo de la biblioteca mostrándole su credencial.

-¿Qué necesita Uchiha?- pregunto sonrojada por la presencia del chico

- unos cds de quántica aplicada- apoyo los codos en el mesón, observando los nuevos libros de la estanteria central

La joven reviso los registro en la computadora cambiando su sonrojo a uno de disculpas- lo siento, ya se los han llevado-

-hmp-

-El jueves entregaran el cd, si quiere podemos decirle al alumno que lo lleve a su habitación - le ofreció

-hmp-

-haber…-movió y apretó una que otra vez el Mauser para volver hacia el- Haruno Sakura, dormitorio 167-

-gracias- le hablo por primera vez dejando a la muchacha totalmente hipnotizada por lo que ellas llamaban "varonil"

Haruno…debe ser la misma chica nueva, siguió el firme y serio caminar hasta informaciones, pidiendo el nombre del o la estudiante a cargo para el sábado.

-Haruno Sakura- respondió sonriente-¿algo más?-

-no, konan, gracias- dijo con su tono de voz tan particular.

Frunció el ceño intrigado por oír tantas veces en un solo día ese nombre, además de ser una chica la que debería de ayudar a nivelar- _parecía que no necesitaría su ayuda y eso le daría tiempo para estudiar para los exámenes que habrían en la semana_- aliviado ante esa opción siguió caminando hasta los jardines para descansar los 10 minutos que quedaban de receso, esperanzado que el rubio quedara de novio con la causante de sus ojeras. Busco el lugar menos transcurrido sentándose bajo la sombra de un árbol-llevo las manos a la nuca después de haber puesto la alarma de su celular, no dudaba de que los diez escazos minutos que quedaban pudiera quedarse rotundamente dormido- cerro los ojos listos para una corta siesta.

-¿disculpa…?-

Abrió los ojos colmado _¿y es que nadie lo dejaría tranquilo el primer día?_Pero el enojo desminuyo al ver a la tal Haruno frente el con una sonrisa muy… radiante, que nunca había visto-¿dime?- trato de ser lo mas amable posible pero concluyo que el intento fue escazo al ver como la chica parecía mirarle con una disculpa dibujada en el rostro

- eh, ¿sabes? …nada, perdona- dijo yéndose con frustración

-espera-

Se volteo preocupada , quizás se había enojado por haberlo despertado por nada-¿s-si?-

-¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- le pareció que su voz fue casi inaudible, pero nuevamente esa cara de disculpa en ella-no podía dejar el tono serio era ya un habito para el hablar siempre de esa manera-

- veras busco a una persona-

-¿su nombre?-

Justo cuando Sakura pronunciaba el nombre la campana no le permitió oírlo, iba a decirle que lo repitiera pero la chica solo se había inclinado echando vuelo al edificio

Aun confundido se paro siguiendo el mismo camino que la chica, _era tan hermosa, podría afirmar que era la única con semejante brillo y belleza_.-medito con cuidado cada frase emitida por su mente- frunció el ceño, no es que se negase al amor, solo que eso bloqueaba la inteligencia y en ese momento de su vida lo único que menos necesitaba era "**amor**".

Deliberadamente movió las piernas con desgana en direccióna a las canchas- el profesor de deporte "Gai-sensei" dio una presentación no muy común enfatizando el brillo y fuego de la juventud dejando a todo el curso incomodo por sus frases- la apariencia de aquel docente se nivelaba perfectamente con el discurso- alto, musculoso, un corte de melena brillante, sonrisa Colgate y unas feroces cejas- _freak_- soltó una silenciosa carcajada entrando a el camarín femenino donde sin demora el cuchicheo se instalo-cruzo el pasillo con cuidado de no chocar a alguien nulamente- mas bien se dedico a reproducir "disculpas"- aliviada de encontrar el estante donde debía estar su ropa deportiva, comenzó a desbotonarse la blusa para cambiarse pero nuevamente volvía a sentirse observaba-.

-eh…buenas-

-buenas- respondió sin mirarle desligándose de la blusa para reemplazarla por la polera bordada con una insignia de numero siete- suspiro _no seas pesada, además eliges antes a una pareja para la clase_- ¿necesitas algo?- pregunto encontrándose a una chica de largo pelo rubio sonrojada-

-me llamo Yamaka Ino, mucho gusto- hablo sonriente tendiéndole la mano

-Sakura, igualmente- dijo agitando el apretón de mano

-Veras, soy nueva y me preguntaba si querías ser mi pareja- hablo incomoda al notar como Sakura tenia total atención solo para ella- ¡es que no conozco a nadie, todos parecen ser muy serios entonces!- hablo avergonzada- es complicado-

-No hay problema- dijo ya lista para ir a la clase de deporte.

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Huh- guardo el uniforme dentro del casillero volteándose nuevamente a la chica rubia que parecía debatida mentalmente- pregunta no me enojare.-

-¿es natural?-

Sonrío, todos le preguntaban lo mismo- claro- vio como la boca de la chica quedaba en un "O" largísimo- jeje vamos ya es tarde- comento caminando a la salida

-¿eh? Si, vamos-

-_ese Naruto_- pensó al no hallar entre los jóvenes al tonto rubio- _debe de estar encerrado con esa chica_- eso significaba que debería excusarlo con el rarito profesor de deporte, -irritado por esa realidad-localizo una cabellera rosada saliendo de los camarines acompañada de otra rubia. Se mentalizo en la clase acercándose al grupo de estudiantes que rodeaban al "rarito".

-¡Mis queridos alumnos, este año trabajaremos mucho más su vitalidad y unión!- decía con una implacable actuación-¡por eso, se unirán en un grupo de tres personas, con las cuales haran todas las actividades, si uno falla lo hace todo el equipo!- determino con las manos en el pecho emocionado

-¿nosotros elegiremos nuestros equipos?- pregunto un estudiante

-¡lo había pensado, pero, aquí nada es fácil así que me tome la libertad de escogerlos yo!-

-¡ahhhhh!- expresaron…casi todos

-¡en la insignia bordada en vuestras poleras aparece un numero, como suponen, tres personas tendrán ese mismo numero!- aclaro excitado-¡ahora agrúpense!-

Con curiosidad iniciaron la búsqueda de sus compañeros de equipo, algunos gritaban los números para no tener que ir por ellos. Otros simplemente se quedaban en sus puestos mirando las insignias hasta encontrar a su equipo.

-disculpa- lo llamo rozando el hombro del chico

-hmp-

-quedamos en el mismo equipo- dijo alegre señalandole la insignia de la polera- ¿no crees que es mucha coincidencia?-

-hmp-

Sorprendida del vocabulario de su compañero de equipo se atrevió a preguntar de nuevo- tras eso no podía reclamarle, a veces ella era peor en los dialogos- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Sasuke-

Asintió, miro alrededor ya todos estaban agrupados de a tres, le llamo la atención el hecho que nadie mas tuviera el numero siete-además de las intensas miradas de sus compañeras para su persona- llevo la mano a su cabello amarrándolo con una trava pasando por alto aquellas agresiones visuales- nos falta un integrante-

-hmp-

-eres muy interesante Sasuke- comento Sakura dándole unas palmaditas haciendo que el la mirara sorprendido levantando una ceja

-¡¿están listo?-

-¡SI!-

-aquí- levanto la mano un poco avergonzada- nos falta un…-

-Uzumaki esta en la enfermería profesor.- lo escucho interrumpirla

-¡oh pobre flor!- hablo acongojado quedando así unos segundos para después asustar con sus gritos- ¡100 vueltas a la cancha todos, si uno para todos hacen 50 saltadillas!-

-¡No doy mas! ¡Por favor Sasuke ayúdame!- pedia la pelirosa al terminar con la horrible clase deportiva, suplicando misericordia a su compañero que no había parado de caminar-¡te lo ruego, somos un equipo!-volvió a suplicar desde el suelo-era un hecho que las piernas las tenia acalambradas y sin ayuda se quedaría botada todo el día-

-molesta- susurro estirando la mano que fue fuertemente agarrada por la chica- no es para tanto- exclamo por el teatro de la Haruno

-eres un alíen, como puedes seguir caminando- dijo la chica apegándose mas al joven que estaba incomodo por la cercanía de ella- disculpa mi confianza pero de verdad no puedo mas- repetía ahogada

- hmp- emitió. Sus ojos se posaron en la polera sudada de la joven que se apegaba a su pecho-no muy voluptuoso- avergonzado desvío la vista de aquel lugar llevándola al rostro de Sakura pero termino siendo esclavo de la belleza de la chica; la piel nívea, el cabello tan extraño y esos radiantes ojos esmeraldas, únicos como ella-

-¿Sasuke pasa algo?-

-hmp, estas muy pesada- dijo con malicia

-que simpático- soltó con una mueca-¡auch!- de pronto el tobillo crujió asiéndola perder el equilibrio, lista para el golpe cerro los ojos, el cual no pareció aproximarse. Con temor abrió los ojos encontrándose a escasos centímetros de su cara a Sasuke agitado sosteniéndola- incomoda sonrío-g-racias-

-…..-

-puedes levantarme ya- volvió a decir

-…..-

Conmovedora abrió los ojos al percibir como Sasuke introducía la lengua dentro de su boca-una punzada insólita en el estomago- la sostuvo bloqueada unos minutos sin responder al gesto de el, hasta deducir lo que acontecía-desconcertada lo alejo con el ceño fruncido- situando una mano en su boca- ¡n-no, NO, lo vuelvas hacer!- manifestó irritada

Mientras que Sasuke todavía no infería lo sucedido, aturdido se retiro de las canchas pasando por el lado de la turbada pelirosa.

_¿Pero por que causa había reaccionado de esa forma?_

_¿Acaso el ya no sabia besar?_

_Nunca una chica le retaba de esa forma por un beso…entonces por que ella… ¿?_

Camino hasta la parte trasera del colegio donde se escondía con Naruto cuando desobedecían los toque de quedas, fue allí donde lo encontró…llorando- ¿y ahora que?-

* * *

!Listo! primer capitulo terminado...

preguntas: **¿quien sera esa persona especial?**

**¿por que Sasuke-kun es pobre? xD**

en fin, deseo que les halla gustado...y comenten mucho!.

ya saben es sasuke y sakura. pero recuerden el titulo de la history xD

**!sayo!**


End file.
